Societies today live a high-tech sedentary lifestyle with little or no time for exercise. A large majority of the world's population spends time in front of computers (or other electronic devices) to perform work or personal tasks on a daily basis. Workers share a significant dependence on computers to efficiently and effectively expedite their work. This has created work and home environments where long hours are spent sitting in front of a computer or at a desk. As a result, health has suffered as evidenced by the rise of chronic lifestyle conditions like heart disease, obesity, and diabetes. Health experts agree that more activity should be introduced into a sedentary lifestyle for better health.
Attempting to find time to exercise can add stress to an already over-stressed schedule of work, family, and community commitments. It is often impossible to get away from the workplace to exercise. Office workers and others may be left with sluggish metabolisms, lethargy, and general discomfort and, as a result, may exhibit poor productivity. Long hours at the computer are becoming more prevalent. Worldwide, it is estimated that half of the workforce from developed countries will be working at computers. Accordingly, people need an exercise device that is convenient, effective, inexpensive and easy to use, without any extra time investment required. A device is needed for a user to utilize whenever desired while the user simultaneously performs office work like talking on the phone, answering emails, searching the internet, doing research, writing documents, reading or other myriad office tasks. Hence, improvements in the art are needed.